


The Not-So-Exciting Adventures of Apple and Grape

by Tarvok



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: A series of short stories about Apple and Grape! Apple = Apollon/ApolloGrape = Dionysus**Will not be continued.**





	

The Not-So-Exciting Adventures of Apple and Grape

Or

How Bored Gods Pass the Time

by Tarvok

 

It was a cool summer's day at the base of Mount Olympus. Apollo had received a summons from his brother, Dionysus, and it seemed today would end up like many other days relaxing under the warm light of the Sun, wine flowing freely, and song floating in the air.

He sat on a log and adjusted his lyre on his thigh.

"Hey, D. Which one should I play this time? Bach or Beethoven?" 

"Either one's fine. Both are boring, and I'm not drunk enough."

"You're always 'drunk enough'," Apollo groused, but he picked a softer melody. Considering his brother's mood lately, he figured it was the better choice.

After a short while where the only sounds that could be heard for miles were the soft tittering of little birds in the breeze, and the tinkling of harpstrings, Dionysus took a long pull of his wineskin and spoke up.

"You remember that time I got you drunk and we slept together?"

Apollo's fingers didn't lose pace, "I remember you begged for it."

Dionysus snorted, "You didn't complain when I did that thing with my-"

"Yes, well," Apollo cleared his throat. "What's your point?"

"I didn't have one."

Apollo sighed, "Naturally," and kept strumming.


End file.
